Leyendo Crepusculo
by PiaDeCullen
Summary: Un día, llega una misteriosa caja con una nota, quien hubiera imaginado que leeríamos todo lo que paso Bella durante su relación con Edward. Que pensara Charlie, Sue, Billy, Mike, Angela, Jessica, Ben, Lauren, la manada y sus improntas, los Cullen, ¿Que pasara?¿Cambiara algo? Edward al fin sabrá lo que pensaba Bella todo el tiempo. Soy pésima con los summary,no soy dueña de Twiligh
1. Prefacio

¿Pero que mierd…?

POV Alice

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la pelea con los neófitos y desde que Edward había matado a Victoria, con los lobos todo seguía igual, excepto por el pequeño Seth, el había obtenido un grado de amistad con Edward realmente extraño.

Estaba descansando en los brazos de mi Jasper, viendo si en el futuro habría cualquier problema, claro sin contar que en el de Bella veía casi siempre alguna caída (Jajajaja no pude evitarlo). No veía nada extraño, hasta que me vino una visión de Bella y Edward viniendo a casa pero cuando llegaban a la puerta ambos miraban extrañados la puerta y luego… todo se volvió negro. Esperen ¡TODO SE VOLVIO NEGRO! Pero como mierda paso; Jasper seguramente se dio cuenta de mi cambio tan radical de emociones porque me pregunto preocupado:

-¿Cariño que pasa?- me pregunto preocupado, al ver que no respondía, se preocupo más.- ¿Cariño, que viste?

Para entonces todos los que estaban en la casa (Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rose, Jasper y yo) estaban prestando atención a las preguntas de Jasper:

-Alice ¿Qué viste?- me pregunto Esme maternalmente.

-Naa-daa.- Susurre.

-¿Nada?- pregunto ahora mi padre preocupado

-Ya duende… -. Lo mire mal.-…enana, nos estas preocupando.

-nada.- respondí, ahora me puse histérica.- NO VEO ¡NADA! COMPLETAMENTE ¡NADA!

-calma, Alice dinos por favor lo que paso.- dijo mi padre con su tan característica calma.-

-Pues yo estaba revisando el futuro, y vi a Edward y a Bella llegar a casa, ambos miraban la puerta con extrañeza y luego todo se volvió NEGRO.- respondí

-mmmmmmm.- fue lo único que dijo mi padre

-¿Qué crees que sea esto?- Dijo Edward… un momento EDWARD, cuando mierda llego, seguramente no me di cuenta con lo preocupada que estoy.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, Edward llevaba una caja en sus manos con Bella con cara de confusión total.

-¿Cariño, quieres algo de comer o beber?- le pregunto Esme a Bella-

-No gracias Esme, estoy bien.- respondió bella

-No lo sé Edward.- dijo Carlisle

-Miren, tiene una nota.- Dijo bella, todos la miramos, y como no, ella se puso roja al ver que la mirábamos

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Bella la tomatito llego.- dijo Emmet tan ridículo como siempre.- Auch… rosie pero si es divertido.

-Cállate Emmet, no ves que estamos viendo algo importante y tú te estás riendo.- respondió su esposa.

-Pero si es muy fácil.- respondió este con voz de "Da, hasta yo se que hacer".- vean la carta, abran la caja y LISTO, ni que hubiera una bomba dentro.

Carlisle asintió y empezó a leer la carta:

_Queridos Cullen:_

_Primero que todo para que puedan abrir esta caja, tienen que esperar (ya los mande a llamar) a: _

_-La manada cada uno con su impronta, si es que tiene_

_-Sue, Billy_

_-ustedes por supuesto_

_-Bella y Charlie_

_-Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Ben, Lauren._

_Y cuando lleguen todos y les expliquen lo poco que saben, podrán abrir la caja, y leer la otra carta que habrá._

_Atte._

_Kada_

POV Autora

Los Cullen y Bella no comentaron nada, y esperaron tal cual como decía en el libro, expresando su opinión al respecto, y obviamente retando a Emmet que trato de abrir la caja.

Cuando todos llegaron y explicaron lo que sabían, sin contar una que otra mirada entre los vampiros y los lobos, Carlisle abrió la siguiente caja, tomo la nota y la leyó:

Queridos muchos:

Me alegra que me hayan hecho caso, lo que hay dentro de esta caja, son cuatro libros "Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer" que tendrán que leer todos sin reclamos.

La manada no va a sufrir con el olor de los Cullen, ni inversa, ni los Cullen tendrán "sed" mientras leen esto. Les dijo al tiro que no pondrán salir ya que todo lo que es la casa que conecta afuera es in-movible, in-destructible, etc. Así que no intenten salir, porque lo único que lograran es un buen regaño

Bueno, la idea de esto es ver sus reacciones al leer esto y, (estoy segura que Emmet me apoya) ver hasta qué color puede ponerse roja nuestra Bellita.

Les desea la mejor de las suertes

Kada

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, hasta que Carlisle rompió el silencio

-Bueno mejor empecemos a leer.- al ver que nadie puso reclamo empezó.

**PREFACIO **leyó Carlisle

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, **

-Cosa normal, porque no es algo que uno piense normalmente.- dijo Emmet como si estuviera hablando con la persona del libro; todos rodaron los ojos menos los jóvenes humanos, que miraron sorprendido que uno de los Cullen hablara.

**Aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, **

-Me pregunto.- murmuro Bella y todos la miraron, al darse cuenta que todos la miraron interrogantes pero prefirió quedar callada, al ver que Bella no iba a responder Carlisle siguió leyendo

**Pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.**

Todos estaban confusos y un poco tensos en estos momentos.

**Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. **

-No puede ser…- murmuro Bella verificando sus respuestas, al ver las miradas curiosas respondió.- esos eran mis pensamientos cuando paso lo de….- dijo mirando significativamente a los Cullen, y luego miro a los demás.- lean y lo descubrirán.- Carlisle al escuchar eso decidió seguir leyendo nuevamente.

**Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido. Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. **

Todos miraron a Bella con extrañeza, a excepción de Charlie que la miraba preocupada y los Cullen nostálgicos recordando.

**Eso debería contar algo. Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión. El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

-Así termino con el prefación.- Dijo Carlisle.- si no importa me gustaría seguir leyendo.

Al ver que nadie reclamaba tomo de nuevo el libro que había dejado a un lado; Emmet y Edward estaban emocionados por leer los pensamientos de Bella, aunque claro que por diferentes razones.


	2. Primer Encuentro

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO **leyó Carlisle

**Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados**

-cosa que nunca pasara acá.- Dijo Emmet muy emocionado al ver que tenía muchas oportunidades para molestar a Bella. Edward gruño en respuesta a ese pensamiento, pero debía admitir que también estaba emocionado.

**Y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita,**

-¿Ósea que te la habías puesto más de una vez? Agggg… de verdad no entiendo porque no me dejas comprarte un nuevo guardarropa.- Dijo quien más, que Alice.

-Porque no me gusta que gasten su dinero en mi.- Dijo Bella lentamente como si estuviera hablando con un discapacitado.

Emmet se rio de eso igual que Bella pero al recibir la mirada de muerte de Alice, se callaron abruptamente.

-Está bien.- Dijo Alice, dejando a todos los que conocían su obsesión con la moda con la boca abierta de par en par.- pero no podrás alegar cuando seas mi hermanita como Dios manda.- termino Alice con una sonrisa de el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ganando risas por parte de todos los conocedores de la "maravillosa obsesión por la moda de Bella" (o sarcasmo puro) y unas ruidosas carcajadas por parte de Emmet, haciendo que todos los humanos se estremecieran y Bella hiciera un adorable puchero.

-Tranquila amor, yo te protegeré del duende maquiavélico del mal que tengo por hermana.- Dijo Edward ganándose un "awwwwww" por parte de todas las mujeres.

**Sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Necesito llevarte urgentemente de compras, ¿o no Rose?- Dijo esperando la aceptación de su comentario por su hermana, que con cara de espanto por la pequeña cantidad de ropa de Bella asintió rápidamente, lo que causo la alegría de Alice, el miedo de Bella y la burla de Emmet

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses.**

Charlie al escuchar eso se puso muy triste recordando, al ver en este estado a su padre, Bella se escapo de los brazos de su prometido y fue a abrazar a su padre, para que supiera que siempre estaría ahí. Todos al ver el intercambio de amor entre padre e hija no comentaron nada, temiendo arruinar el momento, hasta Emmet lo respeto.

**Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.**

**Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.**

-¿En serio?- Dijo Charlie, triste por su hija que tuviera que ir a algún lugar que no le agradara, al obtener solo un apretón más fuerte y que escondiera su cabeza en su pecho, se respondió solo suspirando.- Lo tomare como un sí.

**Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.**

—**Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos muchos, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa.**

-Eddie, Acaban de llamar a tu suegra vieja… JAJAJAJA.- Dijo Emmet

-Cállate Emmet.-Dijo tajante Edward. A ver que el iba a responder, rose se adelanto.

-Osito, si sigues molestando a Edward y Bella, juro que te convertirás en monja, ¿entendiste bien o te explico con acciones?- pregunto con vozinocente Rose**. **Al no obtener más que su esposo se volviera más pálido sonrió satisfecha y espero que prosiguieran con la lectura.

**Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada?**

-Parece que los papeles están invertidos ahí, JAJAJAJAJA.- dijo Seth, que era el único que se sentía cómodo de la manada

**Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...**

—**Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.**

Esme miro a Bella con una sonrisa triste, pero Bella haciendo que no le importaba, sonrió con una gigantesca, respondiendo.

-Esme, piensa que si no hubiera venido, no los hubiera conocido.- Al decir eso Esme exhibió una resplandeciente sonrisa, y espero que su marido continuara.

—**Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.**

—**Sí, lo haré.**

—**Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.**

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.**

—**No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.**

**Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.**

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

Charlie miro a su hija con la interrogante en la cara, pero con una nota de tristeza al pensar que su hija no quería pasar con ella a solas (o en el pasado). Bella pidió disculpas con los ojos a su padre, al ver que las aceptaba se relajo y siguió escuchando.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente.**

-Por supuesto que si.- Dijo Charlie firmemente, sorprendiendo a todos.

**Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche. **

**Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle.**

**Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.**

Charlie asintió admitiendo que lo había confundido, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía claramente que estaba agradecido de eso.

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.**

Todos miraron a Bella sin hacer ningún comentario, ella simplemente rodo los ojos y se golpeo la frente con la mano, con claro signo de frustración.

**Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan.**

Todos se rieron de eso, sin excepción, hasta los adultos (contando a Sam), pero claro, ellos tratando de disimularla un poco.

-Valla Bellita no sabía que eras tan divertida.- Dijo Emmet divertido, pensando que se pondría rojita. Pero lo que contesto dejo no a uno si no a muchos bastantes impresionados.

-Gracias Emi por darte cuenta de esa parte de mí, pero al estar al lado tuyo, tengo que tragarme todos mis comentarios, ya que no quiero que quedes más.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos o en shock unos segundos, pero cuando reaccionaron fueron con unas carcajadas enormes, si él pudiera sonrojarse, seguramente hubiera superado a Bella.

-Por fin alguien le dio un poco de su propia medicina.- Dijo entre risas Jasper y Edward después de chocar las manos, claro signo de felicidad. Después de que todos se calmaron, Carlisle siguió con la lectura.

**La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo.**

-¿Por qué? Seria fascinante.- Dijo quien más que Emmet con los ojos con un brillo, luego miro a su "padre".- ¿Puedo…?- suplico haciendo un puchero que CASI competiría con el de Alice.

-No Emmet, ya es suficiente con el Jeep.- Dijo Carlisle tratando de tener paciencia con su hijo, ya que sabía que así seria en todos los libros.

**No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.**

Todos los "niños" asintieron, luego de mirarse sorprendidos por la coincidencia sonrieron y Carlisle con una sonrisa en su boca, continúo leyendo.

**Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.**

—**Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?**

—**Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.**

Bella al escuchar eso se "prendió" su pobre cara, y las risas de Emmet no se hicieron esperar, bajo la cara apenada mirando sus zapatillas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

**Traía pocas maletas. **

Bella al ver que Alice iba a comentar algo, le tiro no una ni dos, sino cinco almohadas a la cara mara que se callara. Todos los Cullen se partieron de la risa al ver el espectáculo, sabiendo que Alice no se podía mover a velocidad vampírica, para no asustar a los humanos en la sala.

Los humanos que han conocido o mejor dicho visto a los Cullen el instituto, se sorprendieron que no fueran todos tan serios y callados como aparentan allá; Edward al "escuchar" eso, rodo los ojos. Por el contrario de los Cullen y los humanos, la manada estaba bastante sorprendida de que ellos se comportaran como una verdadera familia, estaban pensando seriamente que tal vez solo tal vez los subestimaron; y obviamente Edward al escuchar eso, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. **

-ME DA LO MISMO QUE PIENSES AHORA Bella PERO ¡TU YO Y ROSE NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS, QUIERAS O NO!- grito Alice histérica al escuchar la poco cantidad de ropa de su amiga/cuñada/hermana. Bella suspiro al saber que ya no tenía salida. Así que se mantuvo en silencio. Los demás que ya estaban entendiendo que Alice tenía su obsesión se mantuvieron callados, aguantando la risa, y los que la conocían se mantuvieron callados sabiendo que si opinaban, saldrían perjudicados.

**Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.**

Alice y Rose se estremecieron y Bella solamente rodo los ojos

—**He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?**

**Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti»**

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Jessica, todos se sobresaltaron ya que no recordaban que estuviera ahí-

-Seguramente en el libro lo explicara.- respondió Bella calmadamente

**En lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».**

-AAAhhhhh.- Dijo Jessica ahora comprendiendo

—**Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.**

— **¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

— **¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?**

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.**

-No me digas Einstein.-Dijo Jacob con sarcasmo.- No lo sabia

Todos al escuchar eso, se rieron bajo para no molestar a Bella.

—**No.**

—**Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.**

**Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.**

Bella suspiro sabiendo que los libros se le harían MUY LARGOS

—**Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.**

— **¿De qué año es?**

**Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.**

-Exacto Bells eres una adivina, JAJAJAJAJAJA esa es la pregunta mágica.- Dijo Jacob riéndose y rodando literalmente por el suelo.

—**Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.**

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.**

Charlie suspiro

— **¿Cuándo lo compró?**

—**En 1984... Creo.**

— **¿Y era nuevo entonces?**

-Siguiente pregunta mágica.- Dijo nuevamente Jacob

—**En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.**

— **¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.**

-Por eso tienes a tu mecánico favorito siempre a tu disposición.- Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Lo sé AHORA, pero antes no lo sabía Jaki.- Dijo Bella sonriendo angelicalmente a Jacob por su nuevo apodo, mientras escuchaba a todos, literalmente a TODOS reírse de él.

-Repito, esta chica es malvada.-Dijo Emmet (para el que haya leído crepúsculo entero lo entenderá fácilmente el de por qué dijo repito)

—**Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.**

**El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA.- RIERON Emmet y Jacob, luego se miraron sorprendidos por la coincidencia.

— **¿Y qué entiendes por barato?**

**Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.**

—**Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.**

**Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.**

Esme quedo feliz el amor que Charlie le daba a su hija, pero no solo con palabras o miradas, también con hechos, suspiro, cada persona mostraba su amor de diferente forma.

**Vaya. Gratis.**

Edward trato de empezar su propuesta sobre comprarle un auto nuevo, pero Bella lo miro con cara de asesina en serie.

-Ni una palabra Cullen.-Dijo con una voz que hasta al más valiente le hubiera dado miedo. Todos después de estremecerse por las palabras de la inofensiva Bella, se empezaron a reír por la cara de Edward.

—**No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.**

—**No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.**

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:**

—**Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo.**

-Eso es muy considerado de tu parte.- Dijo Esme con amabilidad, para que su pobre futura hija no se sintiera tan avergonzada; luego lo pensó y agrego.- triste pero considerado.

Bella al escuchar esas palabras le regalo una débil sonrisa a su segunda madre. Mientras tanto Jessica bufaba celosa, todos los "seres sobrenaturales" con oídos súper desarrollados y también los que no lo poseían, escucharon sus bufidos y sabían que eran por los celos, pero mantuvieron silencio, excepto una persona, ¡cómo no!

-Y esos sonidos señorita.- Le recrimino un Emmet con cara de padre retando a su hija, pero obviamente en su interior estaba revolcándose de la risa mientras que Jessica se ponía roja.- si siente celos de la señorita Swan, guárdeselos para usted, pero no nos contagie con su mal humor, ya que, todos estamos muy felices, compartiendo estos libros y usted solo hace que sea desagradable, así que le pido amablemente que guarde todos sus comentarios de mierda para usted.- Para este momento ya todos estaban riéndose a más no poder, Jessica había pasado a estar fucsia y Emmet ya no aguanto su papel de persona madura y se empezó a reír. Cuando todos se calmaron Carlisle retomo la lectura

**Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.**

-Muy buen dicho Bella.-Dijo Emmet, luego silbo en su dirección para seguir aplaudiendo como si de una estrella de cine se tratase.

La manada cada vez estaba más sorprendida de la actitud del Clan… perdón ahora para ellos ya no eran un clan, ahora era la familia Cullen. Por otro lado, los humanos, estaban sorprendidos de ver a la familia Cullen interactuar con alguien que no sean ellos o Bella; y Charlie estaba viendo como Bella disfrutaba de su nueva familia, y viendo que ella sería feliz.

—**Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.**

**Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era **

-Húmedo.- Dijeron todos los niños, tanto humanos, vampiros y licántropos, para luego reírse.

**húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.**

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.**

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.**

-De verdad Bella, deberías sacar ese sentido del humor más a menudo.- Dijo Emmet olvidándose completamente de la respuesta que le había dado Bella anteriormente.

-Como ya te había dicho Emmet, lo sacaría pero no quiero dejarte en vergüenza.- Dijo Bella con un suspiro de pena fingida. Emmet se quedo callado y obviamente avergonzado.

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grande y redondo y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. **

-No sé cómo te gusto ese auto, pero agradezco que lo hayan comprado.- Dijo Jacob al principio incrédulo, pero al final con una sonrisa.

**No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante.**

**Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeada de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.**

-Perfecto para Bella.- Dijo Jasper riéndose.

— **¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.**

—**Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.**

**Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. **

Como no Alice se estremeció pero ya nadie le hico caso, ya que parece que lo hará todo el libro.

**Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.**

**Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.**

Todas las mujeres a excepción de Bella, que ya estaba acostumbrada se estremecieron al tener que compartir un baño, mas en sima UN BAÑO.

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas.**

Todos miraron a Bella con tristeza pero ella solo rodo los ojos, orgullosa y terca, era lo que la describía; bueno no todos, Jessica la miro con cara de "tristeza" pero totalmente fingida.

**No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.**

**El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en**

**Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.**

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de**

**Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.**

**Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.**

Todos se rieron, todos los que conocían la torpea de Bella, pero los que no la conocían fruncieron el seño por burlarse así de ella.

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.**

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?**

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto.**

-Pero con lo "raro" si, ¿o no Bellita?- pregunto Emmet a Bella, mientras ella negaba solamente.

**Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.**

**Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.**

**Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo.**

**Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.**

**A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.**

**El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme.**

**Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado.**

**Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.**

-Me las mostrarías a mi.- le susurro Edward a Bella, en la oreja sintiendo como su piel se erizaba por el contacto.

-NO.- Dijo Bella, firme y segura, Edward suspiro frustrado, pero no se daría por vencido.

**Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.**

Charlie y Bella se miraron incómodos también, pero decidieron no hacer ningún comentario.

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.**

**Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.**

**Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí.**

**Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.**

**Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?**

-Ya no estás en Phoenix Bella, esto es Forks.- Dijo Alice mirando a Bella, Bella suspiro.

**Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.**

**En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una vasta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.**

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos.**

-La señora Cope.- Dijeron todos los que la conocían.

-¿Van a decir eso cada vez que describan a alguien?- pregunto Carlisle. Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa y un asentimiento de todos. Suspiro y prefirió seguir leyendo ya que no ganaba nada con discutir.

**Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.**

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.**

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

—**Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.**

-Esa es la forma en que pensaban los adultos.- murmuraron Carlisle y Edward y luego se sonrieron por la coincidencia.

-RARO.- Dijo Emmet al ver que lo decían al mismo tiempo

—**Por supuesto —dijo.**

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.**

—**Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.**

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.**

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley.**

**Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes.**

Rose suspiro, lo único que quería era sacar su "bebe".

**El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.**

**Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. Nadie me va a morder. **

Todos los Cullen se pusieron a reír por el pensamiento y toda la ironía que daba eso, en cambio la manada solo rodo os ojos y los humanos los miraron raro.

**Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.**

**Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.**

**Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.**

**El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.**

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. **

-Dinos a nosotros.- Dijeron todos los chicos Cullen que habían pasado muchas veces por el instituto.

**Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.**

**Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.**

-Eric- Dijeron todos de nuevo, los demás solo rodaron los ojos.

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.**

—**Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.**

— **¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.**

—**Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.**

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.**

—**Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Gracias.**

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza.**

**Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas.**

**Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.**

-Tranquila no lo estabas.- Le dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Bella bufo

-Claro, eso me pone mucho más tranquila.- Dijo derramando sarcasmo.

—**Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.**

—**Mucho.**

—**Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?**

—**Tres o cuatro veces al año.**

—**Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.**

—**Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.**

—**No se te ve muy bronceada.**

—**Es la sangre albina de mi madre.**

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.**

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.**

—**En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.**

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.**

**El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.**

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.**

**Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados.**

-Jessica.- Dijeron todos suspirando

**No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.**

**Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.**

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.**

-Si por fin aparecemos nosotros.- Dijeron o mejor dicho chillaron o brincaron, quien más que Alice y Emmet.

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba.**

**Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.**

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. **

-Soy yo.- Dijo Emmet orgulloso.

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. **

-Jasper.- Dijo Emmet como si no lo supieran

**El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. **

-Edward.- Dijo como no Emmet

**Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.**

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista **_**Sports Illustrated**_**, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. **

Rose sonrió satisfecha con su descripción.

**La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.**

Alice frunció el seño

-De verdad parezco un duende.- pregunto a nadie en particular.

-SI.- Dijeron todos los que tenían la confianza de hacerlo.

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.**

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.**

**Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.**

-Mira Edi, Bella te encontró bello.- Dijo Emmet tratando de molestar a su hermano. Pero al ver su sonrisa se cayó, sabiendo que le había subido el ego.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.**

— **¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.**

Jessica frunció el seño claramente ofendida por no recordar su nombre.

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.**

**Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.**

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.**

—**Son Edward y Emmet Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.**

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.**

**¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.**

—**Son... guapos.**

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.**

— **¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmet y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.**

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.**

— **¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...**

—**Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.**

—**Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.**

—**Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.**

—**Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.**

—**Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.**

Esme se puso a sollozar al escuchar eso, recordando al hijo que perdió cuando era humano, TODOS los Cullen al verla en ese estado fueron a abrazarla ya que sabían que lo necesitaban, aun le costaba asimilarlo. Bella miro a Jessica con una mirada furiosa raro en ella. Cuando todo se calmo se sentaron en silencio sin hacer comentarios y continuaron con la lectura.

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.**

— **¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.**

—**No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.**

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.**

**Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.**

— **¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.**

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.**

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.**

Todos se rieron, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

**Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.**

**Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo.**

**Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Ángela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.**

Bella y Ángela se sonrieron.

**Nada más entrar en clase, Ángela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.**

Edward suspiro recordando ese día mientras recibía un apretón de manos de su prometida.

**Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.**

**Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.**

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.**

**No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla.**

**Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.**

**Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado.**

**De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.**

**No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.**

-Nadie se compara con migo.- Dijo Emmet haciendo poses para mostrar sus músculos.

-Lo sabemos Emmet.- Dijo Emmet, para luego agregar sonriendo.- como también sabemos que tomar esteroides es malo.

Todos se rieron de la cara de Emmet y luego de un rato volvieron a retomar la lectura.

**La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.**

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.**

**No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.**

**Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».**

**El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.**

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.**

-Pero es tan divertida.- Dijo Emmet, después todos se rieron.

Pero de la nada apareció una nota idéntica a la que venía en la caja, todos dieron un grito ahoga por la sorpresa. Edward fue el primero en reaccionar y toma la nota y la leyó en voz alta:

_Tranquila Bella, no eres la única que le pasa, para ser honesta a mí también me pasa, cosa que teniendo los amigos que tengo (no es que no los quiera solo que son muy molestosas, incluso más que Emmet) me hacen enfadar constantemente. _

_Así que tranquila, solo recuerda no agachar la cabeza cuando pase eso._

_Atte._

_Kada_

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar eso, pero no comentaron nada, aunque Bella se sintió un poco mejor por las palabras, al final continuaron con la lectura, que el pobre Carlisle no para de interrumpir por los comentarios.__

—**Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.**

**Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.**

—**Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.**

—**Me llamo Mike.**

—**Hola, Mike.**

— **¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?**

—**Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.**

—**Es también mi siguiente clase.**

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.**

**Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.**

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:**

—**Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.**

**Tierra, trágame, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.**

— **¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.**

—**Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. —No lo sé —le respondí—.**

**No he hablado con él. —Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.**

**Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.**

**El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.**

**Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.**

-Me lo imagino, lamento mucho no estar en tu clase.- Dijo Emmet divertido

**Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.**

**Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.**

**Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.**

**No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.**

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:**

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.**

**Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.**

**Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.**

— **¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.**

—**Bien —mentí con voz débil.**

**No pareció muy convencida.**

-Ese es el fin del capítulo.- Dijo Carlisle dejando el libro sobre la mesa

-Yo creo que deberían comer algo y luego continuar leyendo.- Dijo Esme, al no tener ninguna objeción se puso a ser comida para todos mientras ellos conversaban de todo y nada y uno que otro comentario del libro. Al terminar de comer todos regresaron a la sala que era donde se estaba leyendo.

-¿Quién desea seguir leyendo?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Yo lo hare.- Dijo Jasper.- si no hay ningún problema, claro esta

Al no recibir ningún reclamo tomo el libro

-Este se llama **Libro Abierto**.- Leyó Jasper


	3. Libro Abierto

**LIBRO ABIERTO **leyó Jasper

**El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.**

-Apuesto fue por nuestro Edi.- Dijo Emmet haciendo ojitos a Bella, y al ver que se ponía roja, pero ROJA se peso a reír y a cantar.- YO TENIA RAZON, YO TENIA RAZON, YO TENIA… AUCH.- Se quejo Emmet al recibir un golpe por parte de su esposa.

Rose estaba ya bastante molesta, si no fuera por Jasper ella ya se hubiera lanzado a sacarle la cabella. Sam suspiro.

-Pobres, es como aguantar a Paul.- Dijo negando con la cabeza y estremeciéndose al imaginar a un Paul (o Emmet como es en el caso) que no duerme y no se cansa de hacer bromas. Todos al ver sus reacciones se empezaron a reír menos los dos aludidos.

**Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.**

Esme sonrió feliz porque su Bella se empezara a sentir más cómoda y no sufriera ya tanto.

**Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo.**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se rio Emmet, Paul y Jacob especialmente alto, pero los demás solo se les escaparon una pequeñas risas.

-En serio me tengo que cambiar a tu clase de educación Física.- Dijo Emmet divertido

-Emmet.- suspiro Bella de forma teatral, Emmet al escuchar puso cara de espanto absoluto esperando el comentario de su hermanita.

Edward mientras veía el intercambio, escucho los pensamientos de los demás:

_DEBEMOS TENER UNA CAMARA PARA TOMARLE UNA FOTO A SU CARA, ¡QUE ALGUIEN LE SAQUE UNA FOTO! _Pensaron Alice, Jasper, Seth, Jacob y Bella (aunque él no supiera)

_juro que si Emmet sigue así, lo mando de monja, como que me llamo __Rosalie Lillian Hale__ p_ensó Rose súper seria

_Ahí cuando aprenderás Emmet a no meterte con Bella _Pensaron Carlisle y Esme negando con la cabeza.

_Aun no me acostumbro a estos Cullen _pensaron los humanos normales.

_M e encanta esta familia para mi Bells, se nota que será feliz _pensó Charlie con una sonrisa enorme, casi tan grande que la de Edward al escuchar eso.

_Es increíble lo mal que los juzgamos, definitivamente se merecen una oportunidad_ pensaron todos los de la manada, incluyendo a Billy. Edward estaba súper feliz al escuchar eso, tal vez estos libros si estaban trayendo un buen cambio.

-Tienes razón Edward.- Dijo una voz Aguda, aunque no chillona. Todos se callaron al escuchar esa voz, que nadie había escuchado nunca.

-¿Quién eeeee es?- pregunto un Carlisle asustado/sorprendido/entusiasmado.

Se escucho una risa.

-Soy Kada, encontré que eso de los papelitos están para el kínder, aparte es más rápido así y lo primordial… SOY UNA FLOJA DE MIERDA Y ME DA LATA.- respondió la voz que ahora saben que es Kada, la que les envió los libros.

-como haces eso.- pregunto Carlisle muy curioso, olvidando su susto.

-Más adelante les diré sus respuestas, incluso tal vez, pero solo TAL VEZ vaya a visitarlos, pero yo si fuera ustedes, no haría tantas interrupciones, si es que quieren terminar el libro este año.- dijo con voz divertida Kada (n/a: es raro escribir mi apodo como si alguien más lo estuviera escuchando; RARO).

Luego de pensarlo una milésima de segundo, Carlisle decidió seguir leyendo dándole la razón a la voz.

**Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.**

-TENÍA RAZON, ¡YO TENIA RAZON!- grito Emmet eufórico, pero se sentó rápidamente después de su ataque de alegría, al recibir un cojín de TODOS pero de TODOS a su cara.

**Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen— **

Todos los Cullen –excepto Carlisle, Esme y Edward- miraron con una cara de disculpa, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de Bella.

**me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo.**

**En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de El mago de Oz era Terminator.**

-No es verdad.- Dijo Kada sorprendiendo a todos.- si fueras una cobarde, no serias amiga de los de la Push, ni amiga de los Cullen y MIRATE, ¡TE VAS A CASAR CON UNO!-

Todos los que sabían de lo sobrenatural asintieron, y los que no solo pensaron que entenderían todo cuanto más leyeran el libro.

**Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.**

**Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.**

**Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.**

**Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, **

Mike miro con una vergüenza atroz a Bella, y ella lo miro apenada. Escuchando de fondo las fuertes carcajadas de Emmet.

**Me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. **

Más carcajadas de Emmet.

**Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.**

Obviamente aquí pasaron muchas cosas:

-Emmet se carcajeo hasta caerse al suelo y rodar por el piso.

-Jacob se sonrojo al tope recordando su paseo en la plaza, y poniendo fucsia sabiendo que lo van a leer.

-Bella obviamente descubrió como por quinta vez un nuevo rojo, pero QUE ROJO.

-Y todos los demás se rieron pero más bajo.

**El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio.**

La sonrisa de Edward se le borro al saber que ella no lo quería cerca.

**Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible.**

-Obvio que lo es.- Dijo Lauren despectivamente, mirándola como poca cosa.- como si fueras tan importante.

Leah, si como escucharon LEAH se paro furiosa y le dijo, mejor dicho le refregó por la cara a Lauren.

-POCA COSA SERAS TU, ELLA POR LO MENOS ES VALIENTE, INTELIGENTE, HERMOSA, PURA, BUENA Y NO NECESITA CONVERTIRSE.- todos se tensaron por lo que podría escapar de la boja de Leah.- ¡EN UNA MALDITA ZORRA MAL PARIDA!

Todos se quedaron callados por el hecho de que Leah allá defendido a Bella, pero nadie dijo nada, ya que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Carlisle al ver el estado en que estaban las cosas decidió seguir leyendo para distraer a todos.

**Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.**

Lauren rodo los ojos y Leah tuvo que contar hasta 10 para no saltarle encima en ese mismo momento.

**Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever.**

Mike se hundió mas en el asiento en donde estaba enfurruñado por el hecho de que Bella no le interesaba nada.

**Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.**

**La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon,**

-No es tan malo.- murmuro Charlie avergonzado.- era suficiente para mí.

-NOOOOOO, no lo era, y estoy segura que Carlisle estará de acuerdo conmigo de que eso no es bueno para tu salud.- dijo Bella firme, pero luego susurro mas para ella misma que para el resto.- no sé como sobreviviste.

**Por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes.**

**También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.**

**Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo;**

-¡QUE!- grito una escandalizada Alice.- YO ME ESFUERZO TANTO POR COMO VESTIMOS Y TU NI SIQUIERA TE DAS CUENTA.

-Perdón.- susurro Bella ocultando su risa, cosa que fracaso totalmente.

**Pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.**

**No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.**

**Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.**

**El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.**

**Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre.**

**Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara.**

-Claro que no.- dijo Charlie a su hija mientras esta sonreía.

**Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.**

**Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.**

**Bella:**

**Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.**

**Mamá**

**Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero.**

**Decía:**

**¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? **

**Mamá.**

**El último era de esa mañana.**

**Isabella:**

-uyyyyy está en problemas, la llamo Isabella.- Dijo Emmet divertido.

**Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.**

**Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.**

**Mamá:**

**Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.**

**Bella**

**Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez.**

**Mamá:**

**Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.**

**Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.**

**Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.**

**Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.**

**Bella**

**Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa.**

**Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.**

— **¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.**

**¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.**

Emmet miro a su hermano "menor" divertido y pensó _no sé, tal vez un vampiro sicópata acosador que se cuela por la ventana de su hija mientras duerme, _Edward ante tal pensamiento rodo los ojos y no le hiso caso.

—**Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.**

—**Gracias.**

**Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina.**

**Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.**

— **¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.**

**Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.**

—**Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.**

**Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.**

**Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.**

—**Huele bien, Bella.**

—**Gracias.**

**Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.**

—**Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más.**

—**Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.**

**Con una notable excepción.**

—**Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.**

— **¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante.**

— **¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.**

—**Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.**

**El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.**

— **¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.**

Todos en especial los Cullen miraron sorprendidos a Charlie al saber todo el aprecio que le tenían.

-Valla…- pareció sorprendido Carlisle.- Gracias Charlie.

El aludido se encogió de hombros ocultando su vergüenza.

**Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.**

**Di marcha atrás.**

—**Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.**

—**Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.**

-Creo que voy a tener que ir a marcar mi territorio.- pensó en voz alta, luego miro a su esposo levantando una ceja.- Bien calladito te lo tenías.

Todos miraban divertidos el intercambio de la pareja.

-Yyy-yo no lo sabía.- tartamudeo Carlisle, luego pensó y dijo para sí.- tendré que empezar a trabajar con hombres.

Todos estaban divertidos con el intercambio de palabras pero prefirieron guardar silencio, excepto Emmet que lo hacía para no convertirse en monja, ¿Se imaginan un vampiro monja? O pero ¿un EMMET MONJA?

**Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.**

**El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto. **

**Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.**

**Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas,**

-Por fin apareceré yo.- exclamo feliz Jacob.

**Un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.**

-No en Forks Bells.- Dijo Seth mirando a Bella.

**Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela.**

**Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.**

**Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención.**

**Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.**

Todos hicieron los cálculos mentalmente y también tuvieron la misma reacción.

**Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.**

**Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.**

**En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído.**

**Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.**

**Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.**

— **¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva.**

**Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.**

— **¡Uf!**

**Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. **

-¿No te gusta la nieve?- pregunto Mike sorprendido

**Mike se sorprendió.**

— **¿No te gusta la nieve?**

**-**RARO.- grito Emmet con el seño fruncido.

—**No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—.**

**Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso.**

**Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.**

— **¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.**

— **¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.**

Todos se rieron con eso.

**Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.**

—**Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.**

**Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.**

**Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.**

**Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.**

**Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.**

**Jessica me tomó por el brazo.**

— **¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?**

**Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.**

Edward miro apenado a Bella, pero ella solo lo abrazo.

— **¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.**

—**Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.**

**Me puse al final de la cola.**

— **¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.**

—**La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.**

**Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.**

**Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.**

**-**Es ridículo.- Dijo Jacob, luego agrego.- No tenias por que huir.

**Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.**

Ahí Jacob recibió una almohada en la cabeza

-Les dije que no repitieran dijo Emmet.- es RARO.

**Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.**

**Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas.**

**Alcé levemente la cabeza.**

**Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmet tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve.**

**Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas.**

**Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.**

**Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué.**

**Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.**

—**Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.**

**En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.**

**Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.**

—**Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.**

—**No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.**

—**No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?**

—**Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.**

—**A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.**

-Celosa.- murmuraron todos.

—**No le mires —susurré.**

**Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.**

**Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo.**

**La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.**

**Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.**

**No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.**

**Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.**

**Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.**

—**Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.**

-¿Tranquila y musical?- preguntaron Edward confundido y Emmet y Jacob burlándose. Luego de mirarse por la coincidencia.

-No me copies.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Todos se rieron y siguieron.

Diciéndose cosas sin querer al mismo tiempo.

-CALLENSE- Grito Kada exasperada igual que todos.-gracias.

**Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.**

—**Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.**

**Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.**

— **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.**

**Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.**

—**Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.**

**Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.**

—**No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.**

**Pareció confuso.**

— **¿Prefieres Isabella?**

—**No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.**

—**Oh.**

**No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.**

**Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente.**

-EH?, eso para mí es chino.- dijo Kada.-Aun es materia avanzada para mí.

-Cuántos años tienes Kada?, si es que se puede saber.- pregunto Carlisle aun extrañado al hablarle al aire.

-Espera, creo que es hora de que les haga una visita, para mí esto también es raro.- dijo ella, luego lo único que se escucho fue silencio. Hasta que de la nada una luz empezó a aparecer en el centro de la habitación. Todos saltaron de la sorpresa al ver una joven, bailando un baile de victoria.

-Lo hice, Lo hice y no me decapite o SIIIIII.- empezó a cantar ¿Kada?

-¿Kada?- pregunto Carlisle

-si.- respondió Kada con una sonrisa, ahora que todos la detallaron un poco más, era medianamente alta, 1.65 o un poco menos, blanca como Bella, de ojos cafés pero MUY oscuros que parecían casi negros, pero si te detenías a mirarlos tenían a la luz tenían un poco de Azul y Verde, con el cabello unos que otros centímetros bajo los hombros, de un castaño oscuro. Parecía una niña entre 15-18

-Y Carlisle, respondiendo a tu pregunta tengo 14 años.- respondió tranquilamente.

-Guau.- respondió un en shock Carlisle, ella se rio y eso hiso reaccionar a todos.- Bienvenida entonces, gracias por haber venido.

-No te preocupes, para mí también era raro.- dijo ella como si nada.- ¿qué tal si seguimos leyendo el libro?- pregunto de forma amistosa, todos asentimos y retomamos la lectura.

**No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.**

—**Empezad —ordenó.**

— **¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.**

**Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.**

—**Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.**

**La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.**

—**No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.**

**Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.**

—**Profase —afirmé con aplomo.**

— **¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva.**

**Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.**

**Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.**

—**Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.**

—**Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.**

—**Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.**

**Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.**

— **¿Puedo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.**

**Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.**

— **¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.**

**Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:**

—**Interfase.**

-Sigo sin entender nada.- Dijo Kada negando con la cabeza.

**Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.**

**Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.**

**Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.**

— **¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.**

**Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.**

—**No.**

—**Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.**

**Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.**

**De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.**

**Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor**

**Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.**

—**En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?**

—**Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.**

**El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.**

— **¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.**

— **¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?**

—**Sí.**

**El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.**

— **¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?**

—**Sí.**

—**Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.**

**-**Machista.- dijo Kada, al ver que todos la mirábamos dijo.- el cree que por ser mujer no lo sabe bahh.

**Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.**

—**Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.**

-Hablando sobre el clima.- dijeron Kada y Emmet divertidos, luego de sorprenderse por la coincidencia chocaron las manos; ahí no UN EMMET PERO EN MUJER.

**Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.**

—**En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.**

—**A ti no te gusta el frío.**

**No era una pregunta.**

—**Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.**

—**Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.**

—**Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.**

**Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir.**

-Fácil porque está ENAMORADO.- dijo Kada.- aunque le digas que "mu" va a estar fascinado.

Todos se rieron de eso y pensaron al mismo tiempo UN EMMET EN MUJER.

**Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.**

—**En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?**

**Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.**

—**Es... complicado.**

—**Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.**

**Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.**

—**Mi madre se ha casado.**

—**No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—.**

**¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?**

—**El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.**

—**Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.**

—**No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.**

— **¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?**

**No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.**

—**Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.**

Kada suspiro, todos la miramos interrogantes.

-Yo nunca he visto un juego de beisbol.- dice suspirando

-NUNCA.- preguntan todos.

-no en mi país, el juego típico es el futbol, aquí creo que lo llaman soccer.- Dijo, al ver nuestra caras supo de inmediato que no sabíamos que era de otro país.- Soy de Chile

-¿Chile?- preguntaron todos extrañados.

-sí.- Dijo ella feliz, se nota que le gusta su país.

-Valla.- fue lo único que respondieron, así que mejor pusimos atención a la lectura, porque si seguimos así terminaremos el próximo año.

— **¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.**

—**Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.**

—**No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrado.**

-NO PUEDE SER "EDI-SABELOTODO" NO ENTIENDE ALGO.-grito Emmet moviendo los brazos como si de una catástrofe se tratase.

-Cállate Emmet.- Dijo Edward ahora enojado.

**Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.**

—**Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.**

—**Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.**

— **¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.**

—**No parece demasiado justo.**

**Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.**

— **¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.**

—**Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.**

—**Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.**

**Me evaluó con la mirada.**

—**Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.**

**Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.**

— **¿Me equivoco?**

**Traté de ignorarlo.**

—**Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.**

— **¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.**

—**Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.**

**Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.**

— **¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.**

**Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.**

—**No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

—**Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.**

**A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.**

—**Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.**

-Presumido.- Dijeron Alice y Emmet sacándole la lengua, acto totalmente maduro.

—**Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.**

**El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.**

**Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.**

**Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.**

**Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.**

— **¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!**

—**No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.**

—**Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.**

**Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:**

—**Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.**

-JAJAJAJAJA.- se rio Kada.- tranquila Bella, ahora se va a quedar en la fase loco enamorado.

Todos se rieron menos Edward y Bella.

**No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.**

**La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.**

**Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.**

-Ese es el fin del capítulo.- Dijo Jasper.- Quien lee ahora

-Yo.- Dijo Rose.- Yo lo hare si no hay problemas.

Al no recibir quejas tomo el libro.

**-El prodigio**.- Leyó Rose


	4. El Prodigio

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia; no saben lo feliz que me siento cada vez que veo un reviews o que la vieron, eso ya me alegra. Ahora entiendo eso de las demás escritoras cuando piden uno, se siente genial, por lo menos yo, me puse a saltar XD.

También quiero aclarar una cosa, Kada soy yo, ese es mi apodo, la descripción también es la mía, aunque me falto poner fea, pero no me quería hacer sentir tan mal.

Tengo que agregar que tal vez, solo tal vez no pueda actualizar mañana, ya que me graduó de octavo jupiiiii, ni tampoco sé si pueda actualizar el fin de semana. Pero el lunes si o si actualizo, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones.

También quiero agradecer a: "Darky1995", "Guest", "Ale74", " " (Gracias amiga por leerla, nos vemos mañana en el colegio), "bellacullen12", "elena4cullen", "stewpattz", "Renesmee Black Cullen1096", "Soff Cullen Withlock", "Miin96".

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Disfruten este capítulo.

**El Prodigio **leyó Rose

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.**

-Seguro le encantara eso.- Dijo Jacob mientras Emmet se reía.

-Cada momento esos dos se hacen más amigos.- Susurro Kada negando con la cabeza

**Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.**

**Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Se empezó a reír Kada.- lo siento, me recuerdas a mí.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Carlisle interesado cada vez más en la extraña que está en su casa.

-Porque en mi casa, mi mama me dice "patitas de lana", JAJAJAJAJA, ya que me, más que tropezar, me doblo el pie, casi siempre al correr, caminar o incluso sentarme; pero al escalar montañas, rocas, montañas de rocas que lo único que tiene de fondo es marea subiendo, lo hago a la perfección; JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que la niña hacia y su parecido con Bella, al final ya todos estaban riéndose junto a ella. Después de calmarse Rose siguió la lectura; después de re-amenazar a Emmet.

**Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.**

-Si hubiese sido lo mejor.- Dijo Edward recordando ese día.

-Porque lo…- Decía Bella, pero se cayó abruptamente recordando ese día.- ahahahahahha por eso. Lo siento, esta va a perjudicar a tu familia.

Todos los ignorantes a él "problemita" de los Cullen no entendieron el porqué, pero los que si sabían negaron con la cabeza por el remordimiento que debe estar sintiendo la pobre muchacha.

**Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola.**

**Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.**

-Una demasiada grande. Dijo burlándose Emmet

-El amor, el amor.- Dijo Alice suspirando cada palabra.

**Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos.**

Esme miro entre enojada y comprensiva a su hijo, enojada por mentirle a Bella, pero comprensiva porque sabía que lo hacía por su secreto.

**Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle.**

**Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.**

-si.- Dijo Edward serio.

**Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix.**

**Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros.**

-Una hermosa damisela en apuros.- Dijo Edward mirando con amor a Bella.

Todas las mujeres menos obviamente Jessica y Lauren, dijeron un gran "awwwwww"

**Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero**

Mike se sonrojo y encogió más en su puesto, si es que es posible.

**Y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.**

**El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.**

**Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche.**

-Cierto, se me olvido agradecerte papa, Gracias.- dijo Bella sonriéndole a su padre.

-De nada.- Dijo Charlie avergonzado.

**Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida.**

**Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.**

-NO.- Gritaron todos recordando el suceso

**Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista.**

**Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.**

**Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto.**

-Enserio, estabas a punto de ser aplastada por un camión y te das cuenta solo de él.- Dijo con cara de susto Emmet

-Estaba loca.- Respondió simplemente Bella.

-Pero una loca enamorada.- Le corrigió Alice sonriéndole.

**Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.**

-No… NO.- Grito Esme, y se fue a abrazar a Bella corriendo.- Mi pobre niña que tuvo que pasar por tanto.

**Algo me golpeó con fuerza, **

**-**NO.- Gritaron todos los de la Push.

**Aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, **

Todos suspiraron, aunque ya se supieran la historia.

**Inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.**

Todos tenían caras de espanto:

-Tenias razón Bella.- Dijo Kada, todos la miraron de forma rara.- eres un imán para el desastre.- termino de contar con una risa

**Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.**

Es increíble que te hallas dado cuenta de tantos detalles, sabiendo que una camioneta estaba tratando de hacerte puré/aplastarte.- Dijeron Kada y Carlisle al mismo tiempo pero con final diferente.

-RARO.- Grito Emmet

**Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba.**

**Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.**

**Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.**

— **¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?**

—**Estoy bien.**

**Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.**

Charlie frunció el seño al escuchar eso, porque puede estar agradecido de que salvara a su hija (aun que no sabe como lo logro) pero igual salió su lado sobreprotector paternal a flote.

—**Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.**

**Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.**

— **¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.**

—**Tal y como pensaba...**

**Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.**

-Edward.- lo regaño Esme, y el solo bajo la cabeza, pero se notaba que ocultaba una sonrisa, Mike se rio por saber que a un "perfecto Cullen" lo había regañado su mama.

— **¿Cómo demo...? —**

-Isabella.- Emmet puso cara de padre regañador, mientras Bella gruñía por su nombre y los demás sonreían divertidos.- estuviste a punto de maldecir.

Bella decidió jugarle una pequeña broma.

-Que puedo decir, soy un ángel caído del cielo.- dijo con voz angelical.

-Tirado a patas, te falto agregar.- Dijo entre risas Kada

**Me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?**

—**Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.**

**Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?**

-Edward.- reprocho de nuevo Esme.

**Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.**

—**No te muevas —ordenó alguien.**

— **¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.**

**El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.**

—**Quédate ahí por ahora.**

—**Pero hace frío —me quejé. **

-Enserio que estás loca.- dijo Jacob divertido.- estas al lado de una camioneta que te trato de aplastar y tú te quejas de que hace frio.

**Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.**

**Su rostro se endureció.**

—**No, no es cierto.**

—**Te vi.**

-Terca.- murmuro Edward pero todos lo escucharon

-Pero aun así me amas.- le dijo Bella con cara inocente.

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.**

-Totalmente.- dijo Jacob riéndose.

—**Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.**

**Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.**

—**No —dije con firmeza.**

**El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.**

—**Por favor, Bella.**

— **¿Por qué? —inquirí.**

—**Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.**

— **¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?**

—**Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.**

—**Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.**

-Parecías un gatito rabioso.- Dijo Edward acariciando a su prometida en la espalda.

**Se necesitaron seis EMT1 y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín.**

-Era necesario.- Dijo Carlisle con su papel de medico.- era por precaución.

-Pero eso no quita lo ridículo.- Dijo Bella.

-CALLENSE, ahora va a salir Carlisle en el libro y yo quiero escuchar.- dijo, mejor dicho mando Alice.

**Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.**

**Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.**

— **¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.**

—**Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.**

**Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente.**

**Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón.**

-Sigo impresionado con todo lo que observas.- dijo Carlisle

**Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.**

Todos los humanos estaban prestando mayor atención en este momento, ya que parecía también bastante extraño.

**Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano.**

-POR SU PUESTO QUE NO.- Dijeron/Gritaron todos los jóvenes Cullen mientras que Edward se ponía la mano en el corazón con un gesto de haberse ofendido.

-Pobre Edward.- murmuro Charlie.- Te compadezco

Edward estaba feliz, porque sin proponérselo, había ganado puntos con su suegro policía.

**Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.**

**La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.**

**Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.**

-Eso no estuvo bien de tu parte.- Dijo Carlisle como medico.- pero ya que no era grave en ese caso, no era necesario.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros, para que le restaran importancia.

**Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.**

— **¡Bella, lo siento mucho!**

—**Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.**

**Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.**

— **¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...**

**Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.**

—**No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.**

— **¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.**

—**Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.**

**Parecía confuso.**

— **¿Quién?**

—**Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.**

**Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.**

— **¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?**

—**Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.**

**Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.**

Todos los humanos estaban con la misma duda y la mirada fija en Edward.

**Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.**

— **¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.**

**Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.**

-En serio.- Pregunto divertido/sorprendido Edward mirando a su prometida que en esos momentos parecía un árbol de navidad.

-Si definitivamente loca.- Dijeron Emmet y Jacob riéndose.

—**Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.**

**El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.**

—**No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.**

— **¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?**

—**No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?**

—**Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.**

**Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta.**

**-**CARLISLE.- Grito Alece emocionada.

**Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward.**

—**Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora**

-¿Seductora?- Pregunto Carlisle

—**, ¿cómo se encuentra?**

—**Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.**

**Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.**

—**Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward.**

**El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.**

— **¿Le duele? —preguntó.**

—**No mucho.**

**Había tenido jaquecas peores.**

**Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente.**

**Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.**

**-**Mi gatita rabiosa.- Dijo Edward casi ronroneando a Bella

-PORFAVOR, VALLAN A UN MOTEL, NO DAÑEN MIS PUROS E INOCENTES OJOS.- grito Emmet dramáticamente.

-Inocente será mi abuela.- Dijo mordazmente Bella.

—**De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.**

— **¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.**

Ella miro rápidamente a su padre con la cara con la disculpa gravada en el rostro, mientras el negaba divertido.

—**Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.**

**Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.**

— **¿Puede él ir a la escuela?**

—**Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.**

—**En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.**

— **¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.**

**El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.**

— **¿Quiere quedarse aquí?**

— **¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo.**

**Parecía preocupado.**

—**Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.**

—**Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.**

—**No me duele mucho —insistí.**

—**Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura.**

—**La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.**

—**Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.**

—**Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más — le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.**

**Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.**

— **¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.**

—**Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.**

**Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:**

—**Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.**

**Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala.**

-Edward yo no te eduque así.- lo reprendió Esme a su hijo "menor".

-Hipotéticamente hablando tu no nos educaste.- intervino Emmet divertido.

**Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.**

— **¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.**

**Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.**

—**Me debes una explicación —le recordé.**

—**Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.**

**Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.**

—**Me lo prometiste.**

—**Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.**

**Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.**

—**No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.**

**Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.**

— **¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?**

—**Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.**

— **¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.**

—**Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...**

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas.**

**Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.**

— **¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?**

**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.**

—**Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.**

**Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.**

—**No se lo voy a decir a nadie.**

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué importa?**

—**Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.**

-No será, que no sabes.- Dijo Jacob tratando de no echarse a reír.

— **¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?**

—**Gracias.**

**Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.**

—**No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?**

—**No.**

—**En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.**

-Edward.- lo reprendió Esme ya furiosa por la conducta de su hijo, mientras este ponía una cara angelical.

**Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.**

— **¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.**

**Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.**

—**No lo sé —susurró.**

**Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.**

**Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.**

**La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en**

**Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.**

— **¿Qué dijo el médico?**

—**El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.**

**Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.**

—**Vámonos —le urgí.**

**Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.**

Todos miraron divertidos a Bella, por sus cambios de actitud.

**Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de**

**Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.**

**Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:**

—**Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée.**

**Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.**

— **¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!**

—**Lo siento.**

-Claro, ella debe saberlo, es su madre.- Dijo Esme defendiendo a la pobre mujer.

-No es eso Esme.- dijo tranquilamente Bella.- es que ella es un poco melodramática.

Esme asintió.

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.**

Bella miro a su padre con cara angelical (de nuevo)

**Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. **

-Eso ya lo sabemos Bells.- Dijo Emmet, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello de forma amistosa.

**No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.**

Todos, pero TODOS (menos Kada) asintieron de acuerdo con eso.

**Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. **

-Lo siento.- murmuro Charlie avergonzado, mientras Bella se encogía de hombros

_Si sigo asiendo eso me va a dar un Tic _peso divertida.

**Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.**

**Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

-Awwwwwwwwwwww.- fue lo único que se escucho por parte de las mujeres y un.- AWWWWWWWWWWWW.- por cortesía de Alice.

-Ese fue el final del capítulo, ¿Quién lee ahora?- pregunto Rose

-Yo.- yo dijo Alice

**-**Este se llama **Las invitaciones.- **leyó Alice.


	5. Las invitaciones

Soryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… Se lo que deben estar pensando "como tiene la cara de volver", pero yo les dije que no estaba segura si iba a escribir el fin de semana, y como ven no lo hice XD, agradezco todos los que me dejan reviews y leen mi historia.

Mini-aclaración: La idea de esta historia es ver las reacciones de cada uno, no arreglar errores.

**LAS INVITACIONES. ** Leyó Alice.

**En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edward. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.**

Emmet movió sugestivamente las cejas a Bella.

-Para que querías tenerlo a tu alcance.- Dijo Emmet con un tono, lleno de dobles intenciones.

-CALLETE EMMET SI NO QUIERES QUEDAR HECHO MONJA.- Grito Bella ROJA como tomate.

**El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.**

**Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana.**

-Con lo que te encanta ser el centro de atención JAJAJAJA.- Dijo Paul, TODOS se sorprendieron de que el hablara y riera.- ¿Qué? Yo no soy el viejo amargado, son ellos.- Dijo, luego apunto a Billy y Sam

Todos se rieron de eso, mucho más tranquilos (por parte de los vampiros, ya que significa, que los lobos están en mayor confianza) y los humanos, también se pusieron más tranquilos, ya que se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

**Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.**

En este momento no había ni un joven que no se estuviera riendo por la "suerte del demonio" de Bella.

**Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.**

**Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!**

-Muy lamentable.- Dijo Emmet vomitando sarcasmo.- luego susurro tan bajo, que solo los hombres-lobos y los vampiros, pudieron escuchar.- por lo menos no eres un vampiro/acosador/bipolar/sicópata/santo/virgen/trepa ventanas de humanas durmiendo.- termino con una sonrisa al ver a Edward agachar la cabeza.

Y lo que paso a continuación dejo a TODOS los humanos sorprendidos y extrañados. 15 almohadas le llegaron en todo el cuerpo a Emmet, ocasionando que se callera de la silla donde se encontraba.

Todos tenían el mismo pensamiento divertido después de esto:

_Edward si fuera humano, le ganaría en su sonrojo a Bella_

**Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.**

**Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.**

-Claro que no.- Dijo Edward abrazando a su prometida.- No podía dejar de pensar, ver y oír, algo que no fueras tú.

De coro se podía escuchar un "Awwwwwwwwwwww" de parte de todas las mujeres.

**Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.**

**Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.**

**Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.**

—**Hola, Edward —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.**

**Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.**

-Edward yo no te eduque así.- al ver que Emmet iba a defenderlo, agrego rápidamente.- Ni Elizabeth tampoco.

Todos, pero TODOS al escuchar el nombre miraron de forma extraña a Esme, pero al ver la cara de Edward todos se dieron cuenta que era su madre biológica, y mantuvieron la boca cerrada.

Edward asintió a Esme, y miro a Alice para que continuara la lectura.

**Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, **

Carlisle, negó con la cabeza incrédulo por todo lo que se daba cuenta la joven.

**Pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.**

**A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba.**

**Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo.**

Todos miraron a Mike negando con la cabeza pero Jessica miraba a Mike con enojo y a Bella con la mirada más celosa, que hasta u ciego lo podría notar.

-Hasta un ciego nota tus celos Jessica, así que como lo hiso Emmet, guárdatelos para ti.- Dijo Kada, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que se les había olvidado que estaba ahí (n/a: a mi también se me olvido que YO estaba ahí), y también sacando una que otra risa.

**Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.**

**Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.**

**Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.**

— **¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.**

—**No, Jess, no voy a ir —le aseguré.**

**Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.**

—**Va a ser realmente divertido.**

**Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.**

Jessica estaba avergonzada a morir (n/a: chiste privado. XD)

—**Diviértete con Mike —la animé.**

**Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español.**

-LA RECHAZARON.- Grito Leah, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que ella no había comentado nada. En arto rato. Mike y Jessica se miraron incómodos.

**Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.**

**Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado.**

**Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.**

—**Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.**

—**Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.**

—**Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.**

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. **

Jessica estaba sorprendida por la preocupación de Bella hacia su persona, se sintió más avergonzada al ver como ella la trataba.

**Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista.**

**La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.**

—**Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.**

**Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.**

—**Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije.**

— **¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?**

**¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él?**

—**No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.**

— **¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike.**

**No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.**

—**Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.**

— **¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?**

—**Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.**

—**Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.**

**Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré y abrí los ojos.**

**Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.**

**Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.**

— **¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.**

—**El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.**

-Tramposo.- Dijeron todos los jóvenes Cullen.

**Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.**

**Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.**

— **¿Bella?**

**Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.**

**Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.**

—**No, en realidad no —admitió.**

**Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes.**

**El aguardó.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.**

—**Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.**

**Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.**

—**No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.**

—**Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.**

**Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.**

—**Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.**

— **¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?**

—**Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.**

**Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:**

— **¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?**

—**Sé que es así —repliqué con brusquedad.**

-No sabes nada.- Dijo Edward mirando a Bella, con el amor más puro.

—**No sabes nada.**

-NO te copies, es RARO.- Dijo Emmet incomodo.

**Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. **

TODOS se estaban riendo por la suerte de Bella.

**Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.**

—**Gracias —dije con frialdad.**

**Entrecerró los ojos.**

— **¡No hay de qué! —replicó.**

**Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.**

**La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo.**

-Enserio tengo que cambiarme a tu clase.- Dijo Emmet divertido, Bella suspiro con cansancio.

-Que parte de YA NOS GRADUAMOS es la que no entiendes.- Dijo Bella, con un toque de inocencia y frustración en la voz.

**Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.**

**Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.**

**Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric.**

**Comencé a andar de nuevo.**

Edward soltó una risita al igual que Alice, mientras que Bella escondía su cabeza muerta de la vergüenza.

—**Hola, Eric —le saludé.**

—**Hola, Bella.**

— **¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.**

—**Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.**

**La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.**

—**Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.**

—**Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.**

**Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.**

—**Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.**

—**Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.**

—**Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.**

**Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.**

**Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos.**

**Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo,**

-Hazlo HAZLO, HAZLO.- COREABAN Emmet y Jacob

**Pero había demasiados testigos.**

Los dos suspiraron decepcionados.

**Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.**

**Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.**

—**Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía —. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.**

—**Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.**

Lo único que sentía en este momento Jasper era, una olas de pura diversión por parte de la mayoría, una ola de vergüenza por parte de Bella y unos celos por parte de Lauren.

— **¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.**

—**No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler.**

**Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.**

—**Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué...?**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.**

**Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.**

—**Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.**

—**Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.**

**Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor.**

**Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.**

-SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI.- coreaban de nuevo Jacob y Emmet.

**Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino.**

**Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles.**

**Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Charlie.**

**Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Angela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. **

Angela se sonrojo a morir (n/a: lo siento, pero me encanta eso.)

**Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Tyler; tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Jess pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.**

**Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edward. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?**

**Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí.**

**Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos — reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.**

**Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawái, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno.**

**Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa.**

**No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:**

— **¿Papá?**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.**

**No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.**

— **¿Por qué?**

**Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.**

—**Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.**

**Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.**

-Por eso dijo que me dejes comprar…- empozo diciendo Alice. Hasta que bella la interrumpió.

-QUE PARTE DE "NO ME GUSTA QUE GASTEN SU DINERO EN MI" NO ENTIENDES.- grito histéricamente.

—**Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.**

—**Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario.**

— **¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.**

—**Sí.**

—**Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado.**

—**Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.**

— **¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

**Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.**

—**No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido.**

—**Oh, vale.**

**La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.**

—**Gracias —le sonreí.**

— **¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?**

**Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.**

—**No, yo no bailo, papá.**

**Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió.**

—**Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nívea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.**

— **¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.**

— **¿Hacer qué?**

**Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.**

—**Aparecer del aire.**

—**Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.**

Esme miro a su hijo reprobatoriamente, mientras este baja la cabeza en forma arrepentida, mientras trataba de esconder su sonrisa.

**Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.**

— **¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada —. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.**

—**Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.**

—**Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.**

**No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.**

—**No finjo que no existas —continuó.**

— **¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?**

**La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.**

-Eres totalmente absurda.- Dijo Edward mirando a Bella. Alice sonrió cuando leyó la siguiente línea.

—**Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.**

Cuando Alice término de decir eso, una almohada llego directamente en la cara de Edward, cortesía de Emmet obviamente.

-Te advertí que no te repitieras, ahora acepta las consecuencias.

**Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien.**

**Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.**

—**Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.**

—**Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.**

— **¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.**

—**Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.**

-Bipolar, como lo imaginaba.- Dijo Emmet, actuando como médico, poniendo la mano en la frente, etc. Edward rodo los ojos, pero no comento nada.

— **¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.**

-Hasta Bells me apoyo.- Dijo Emmet con arrogancia.

—**Y lo vuelves a hacer.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?**

—**Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...**

— **¿Intentas ser gracioso? —lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.**

Todos se rieron, menos Bella y Esme, Bella avergonzada (aun no le gustaba que todos leyeran sus pensamientos) y Esme, enojada con su hijo.

**Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.**

—**Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?**

**Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.**

—**Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.**

**Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.**

— **¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.**

— **¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?**

— **¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.**

—**Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.**

**Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.**

—**Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.**

**Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.**

— **¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?**

**Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.**

—**No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.**

**Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo.**

—**El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.**

—**De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.**

—**Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.**

—**Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.**

**Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.**

—**Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.**

-Awwwwwwwwwwww.- se escucho por toda la sala, mientras todas las mujeres miraban a su pareja (si es que tenía) con clara cara de "por qué no eres más romántico".

**Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.**

— **¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.**

**Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.**

—**Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase.**

**Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.**

-Bipolar extremo, lo siento Bells, es un caso grave.- Dijo Emmet de forma seria, tragándose la risa que sentía, todos se echaron a reír, después de eso, contando a Emmet.

-Ese es el fin del capítulo.- Dijo Alice, aun sonriendo.- ¿quien lee ahora?

-Yo.- Dijo Leah.

-Qué tal si comemos algo antes.- Dijo Esme, los lobos se tensaron, Esme rodo los ojos y agrego.- puedo hacer unos emparedados.

Todos asintieron, Esme se fue a hacer los emparedados mientras los demás conversaban de todo o nada, o solamente comentaban el libro, etc.

Cuando ya todos habían comido, empezaron.

-Este se llama **GRUPO SANGUINEO.-** leyó Leah

Gracias por leer, para poder tener más tranquilidad al escribir y no tanto estrés, vamos a poner un intercambio:

5 Reviews = 1 capitulo

Sorry, no me gusta pedir este tipo de cosas, pero es necesario.

Gracias a todos…

Kada C:


	6. Grupo Sanguineo

PERDON. PERDON. PERDON. PERDON. PERDON. Y MIL VECES PERDON.

NO FUE MI INTENCION HABERME DEMORADO TANTO, PERO LA FLOJERA FUE MAS GRANDE.

LES SUBO ESTE CAPITULO EL DOBLE (O CASI) DE GRANDE QUE LO NORMAL, COMO OFERTA DE PAZ, A LOS QUE ME QUIERAN ASESINAR.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a "sereslinda" y "swandecullen3", gracias a ambas. Las quiero mucho, aunque no las conosca.

Espero que lo disfruten y ahí va…

**././././././././././. /././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**

**GRUPO SANGUINEO **–Leyó Leah

**Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.**

—**Gracias por venir, señorita Swan —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.**

**Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.**

-¿Y no te caíste?- pregunto Kada con un deje de burla.

Todos se rieron por la broma de la…

-Un segundo…- Dijo Carlisle, todos lo miraron interrogante.- Aquí sabemos que hay varios tipos de…- Miro a los humanos ignorantes del mundo sobre-natural un segundo y luego desvió la vista.- razas, pero no nos has dicho cual es la tuya…

Todos giraron su cabeza a Kada, compartiendo la misma duda que el doctor, Kada al ver que todos tenían la misma duda, suspiro y dijo resignada.

-Diré más cosas sobre mí, cuando todoooooos en esta sala sepan quién pertenece a cada raza, solo hay diré la mía.- Termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron, comprendiendo su punto y se callaron para seguir leyendo.

**No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. **

-¡POR FIN APARECEREMOS NOSOTROS!- celebro Jacob, luego de haber celebrado, se dio cuenta que faltaba algo, y ese algo era su hermano (n/a: me refiero a compañero, amigo, etc. En otras palabras, Seth) lo miro con cara interrogante al igual que todos, porque todos se habían dado cuenta de la falta de alegría del muchacho.- ¿Qué pasa Seth, te ves…- pensó la palabra con cuidado.- deprimido?

Seth al escuchar eso, salió de sus pensamientos, mostro una sonrisa que la felicidad no llegaba a los ojos.

Todos al ver esta sonrisa se preocuparon; Kada al ver a Seth deprimido y todos preocupados decidió alegrar el ambiente.

-VAMOS, no te deprimas.- se acerco y le empujo el hombro, todos la miraron con cara interrogante, Ed (n/a: Me está dando flojera escribir los nombres enteros, así que los que posean diminutivo los pondré) le empezó a leer la mente para ver (o leer) lo que tramaba la joven chilena, pero mientras lo hacía sintió que chocaba con un muro, igual a como lo hacía con Bella, se sorprendió mucho, pero prefirió quedarse callado y preguntarle cuando releve que es o su "raza" como ella lo nombro.- ¡YA SE LO QUE TE ALEGRARA!- Dijo, más bien grito Kada (n/a: lo que va a hacer ahora, yo de verdad lo hago cuando alguien esta triste, o estoy o estamos aburrido/s, es ridículo pero sirve, para que si alguien lo necesita lo use)- VAMOS A CANTAR UNA CANCION, no sé si la cantan acá.- Dijo ya calmada, luego agrego.- o en mi país.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- pero por lo menos yo si lo hago.- Aquí voy.- Suspiro y empezó a cantar:

(N/a: mis disculpas a todos los seguidores del dinosaurio gay, perdón _Barney_ Jajajaja)

_-BARNEY ES UN DINOSAURIO_

_QUE VIVE EN NUESTRA MENTEEEE_

En estos momentos todos miraron raro a Kada, pero también divertidos, era increíble las locuras que se le ocurrían.

_SU MAMA IGUANA_

_Y LE MEA AL PRESIDENTE_

**(N/A: si no lo encontraste entretenido, imagina que si)**

La chica termino de cantar con una sonrisa enorme, todos después de el shock al escuchar a una niña cantar ese tipo de cosas, empezaron a reír a carcajadas, menos los adultos, que aguantaban por lo menos, excepto Esme que está molesta, ya que no es gustaba que dijeran "malas palabras", las reacciones de cada uno fueron: _(n/a: esto también se puede aprovechar para ver, quien está ahí, también mediante un comentario, si me falto alguien de la manada, o una impronta avísenme por favor, mediante un review; y para que sepan, Claire [ la niña que tiene 3 años, Quil se imprimió de ella ] no cuenta ya que es muy pequeña, y no podría usarla en nada y Nessi tampoco la usare, porque obviamente aun no nace. Gracias) _

-Leah: se tuvo que agarrar de la silla para no caerse de la risa (n/a: ¿les gusta esta Leah mas alegre?

-Alice: se cayó al piso, y empezó a reírse casi ahogándose.

-Rose: se reía, con la cabeza tirada para atrás.

-Emmet, Paul y Jacob: eran los más escandalosos, y estaban riéndose, primero rodando por el suelo, luego golpeando el piso con su puño, entre otras cosas.

-Edward: estaba riéndose en el suelo luego de caerse.

-Bella: estaba riendo arriba de Ed

-Mike: estaba riéndose fuertemente, para llamar la atención a él.

-Angela: estaba igual que Rose.

-Jessica: estaba riéndose chillonamente alto, para llamar la atención (n/a: ya veo por qué quedaron de pareja ella y Mike)

-Ben: estaba igual a su novia.

-Lauren: igual a Jesica.

-Quil, Embry, Collin, Brandin, Jared: estaban en el suelo riéndose afirmándose el estomago.

-Seth: estaba rodando por el suelo de la risa, y al mismo tiempo agradecido por la chica que… (N/A: lo sé soy mala, pero necesita un poco de suspenso)

-Emily y Kim: estaban abrazadas tratando de no caerse por la risa.

-Carlisle, Charlie, Sue, Billy y Sam: estaban tratando, pero sin mucho éxito, de no caerse de la risa.

-Jasper: era simplemente el peor de todos, ya que sentía las emociones de todos juntos, imagínense que estaba a punto de estallar, algo así.

-Esme: Ella, por una parte le divertía pero mayoritariamente agredeci8a a la chica por el gesto a Seth, pero, nadie se imagino su reacción, que ocasiono que todos , pero TODOS, se callaran.

-¡Y ESE VOCABULARIO, ESAS PALABRAS, NO SE DEBEN DECIR!- Grito Esme, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hiso y se tranquilizo y dijo calmadamente.- me refiero a que pudiste expresarte o cantar con otras palabras.

Kada sonrió a la mujer y contesto.

-Lo sé Esme, pero yo no invente la canción, así que no la puedo cantar, pero para la próxima, mediré más mis palabras.

Todos después de este intercambio tan extraño, se calmaron y continuaron con la lectura.

**Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. . Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Edward y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación.**

Edward sonrió tristemente a su novia y ella le sonrió quitándole importancia; luego Edward recibió un cojín de cada mujer en la cara, frunció el seño, pero no comento nada, porque con lo masoquista que es a veces creía que se lo merecía.

**Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.**

Todos rodaron los ojos (menos las putas, perdón, niñas envidiosas) por el poco autoestima de Bella.

**Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile —Lauren y Angela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.**

**Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente.**

Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo, todos al ver que sonreía no comentaron nada.

**¿Se había ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Jessica. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.**

—**Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar **

Un "ahahahahahahahaha" colectivo se escucho en la sala.

—**Dijo Jessica; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.**

**Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Edward, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula.**

— **¿Se refiere a ti? —preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.**

—**Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para contentarla—.**

-¿Qué materia será esa Bellita?- Dijo Em moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, al recibir un cojín en la cara después de eso, lo primero que vio fue una Bella roja de a vergüenza, y todos los demás con sonrisas, pero lo que lo hiso sentarse de golpe, fue el tono rojo de Charlie por la rabia, al escuchar eso de su hija; definitivamente si los "_Ferrari"_ inventaron un tono de rojo, Charlie había inventado uno nuevo. Antes de que Charlie dijera algo, Bella lo interrumpió.

-Papa, tranquilo, no hacemos nada de… _eso, _que Emmet sea un pervertido, no significa que los demás también.

Charlie conforme con esa declaración se tranquilizo, pero ahora veía a _"musculitos_" con un ojo crítico, como si fuera a des-purificar a su niña.

**Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.**

**Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.**

**Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edward al llegar a su mesa.**

— **¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.**

Esme sonrió feliz por su hijo, Y Billy y Sam no comentaron nada, porque ya se habían dado cuenta que los habían juzgado, sin evidencia e injustamente.

**Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo.**

-Vamos a escuchar, que tan guapo es Eddy, todo el libro o que.- exclamo Emmet alzando y luego bajando los brazos. Bella sonrió pero no fue ella quien contesto.

-Nop.- contesto para, sorpresa de todos Kada, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, ella trajo los libros asique seguramente, ella ya los había leído.- lamentablemente no Emmet.- todos sorprendidos y alguien tuvo otro sentimiento (n/a: muajaja soy una diabla), Kada sin perder la sonrisa aun con las caras de los demás, continuo.- los escucharas durante los 4 libros.- termino con una sonrisa, todos los demás soltaron una risa.-pero tal vez escuchemos también que tan linda es Bella.- termino con una GRANNN sonrisa.

-Jajajajajaj.- se empezó a reír como loca Alice, luego apunto a Kada.- tú de verdad crees que te vamos a creer que Bella se llama a si misma linda.

Todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas al escuchar el comentario de Alice.

-No claro que no.- contesto Kada sonriendo, luego agrego.- pero tal vez pueda traer un libro desde el punto de vista de Edward.- dijo Kada batiendo sus pestañas angelicalmente.

-SI.- Gritaron Alice y Bella, claro por motivos casi diferentes.

*-Lo intentare.- prometió Kada.

**Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:**

—**Esto es diferente.**

—**Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—.**

**Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.**

Todos los Cullen rodaron los ojos.

**Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. **

-Yo también.- Dijo Emmet, ganándose una mirada nada amigable de ED.

**Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:**

—**Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.**

—**Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.**

—**Sobrevivirán.**

**Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.**

—**Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.**

**Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada.**

—**No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?**

—**Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido.**

**Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.**

— **¿Rendido? —repetí confusa.**

—**Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.**

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.**

—**Me he vuelto a perder.**

**La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.**

—**Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.**

—**No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente.**

—**Cuento con ello.**

—**Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?**

—**Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.**

—**O no —musité.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.**

—**Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.**

-Masoquista y terco.- susurro Kada.

**El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.**

—**Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.**

—**Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás. —Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.**

**Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.**

—**En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?**

—**Eso parece casi exacto.**

**Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.**

— **¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.**

-Tu pregunta favorita.- dijo Alice suspirando dramáticamente.

**Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:**

—**Intentaba averiguar qué eres.**

**Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.**

— **¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura.**

—**No demasiada —admití.**

**Se rió entre dientes.**

— **¿Qué teorías barajas?**

**Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Batman y Spiderman.**

-¿Nada más creativo?- pregunto Jacob con un tono claramente de burla. Bella se encogió de hombros pero no respondió.

**No había forma de admitir aquello.**

— **¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

—**Resulta demasiado embarazoso.**

—**Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.**

—**No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?**

-Eso Bella, ponlo en su lugar Jajajaja.- Dijo Emmet divertido.

**Hizo una mueca.**

—**O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.**

—**Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?**

-Un poquito.- Dijo Kada mostrando con los dedos a lo que se refería (N/A: si no saben a lo que me refiero, es poner los dedos mostrando una cantidad mínima, si no lo entendieron aun, no le tomen importancia), todos rieron.

—**No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.**

**Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír.**

**Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.**

-Pobre Mike.- Dijo Kada muerte de la risa, mientras este escondía su cara.

**Volvió a reírse.**

—**No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.**

—**Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.**

—**Excepto yo, por supuesto.**

—**Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes**

—**. Me pregunto por qué será.**

**La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.**

— **¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído.**

—**No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas.**

-el amor… el amor…- Dijeron Alice y Kada al mismo tiempo con una imitación del acento francés, para luego empezar a reírse.

**Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?**

—**No. No estoy hambriento.**

**No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.**

— **¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.**

**De repente, se puso en guardia.**

—**Eso depende de lo que quieras.**

—**No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.**

—**Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.**

-Es justo.- Dijo Esme.

**Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.**

—**Me parece justo.**

**Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.**

—**Gracias.**

—**En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.**

—**Una.**

—**Cuéntame una teoría.**

-Jajajajajaj.- se rieron (n/A: no me digaiiiiii)

**¡Ahí va!**

—**Esa, no.**

—**No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó.**

—**Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez.**

—**Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.**

—**Sí lo harás.**

**Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.**

—**Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.**

**Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?**

—**Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada.**

-Tramposo.- susurraron Emmet y Jasper.

—**Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.**

**Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable?**

—**Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?**

—**Eso no es muy imaginativo.**

—**Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida.**

—**Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio.**

— **¿Nada de arañas?**

—**No.**

— **¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?**

—**Nada.**

—**Maldición —suspiré.**

—**Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.**

-Valla Edi, no sabía que tenias sentido del humor.- Contesto Em mientras los otros reían, incluyendo Bella.

-Hey.- Dijo "ofendido" Ed mirando a Bella.- se supone que tú me tienes que apoyar, ahora todos rieron más alto.

—**Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?**

**Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.**

—**Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí.**

—**Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.**

— **¿Por...?**

— **¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.**

—**Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.**

— **¿Sí?**

**De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.**

— **¿Eres peligroso?**

**Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.**

—**Pero no malo —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo.**

—**Te equivocas.**

-Repito, masoquista.- dijo Kada.

**Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él.**

**El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.**

—**Vamos a llegar tarde.**

—**Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.**

—**Bueno, yo sí voy.**

**Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentró su atención en el tapón.**

-¡QUE NO ERES COBARDE!- gritaron Rose y Kada al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que se viran extrañadas.

-RARO.- dijo Emmet

—**En ese caso, te veré luego.**

**Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.**

**Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover.**

**Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Angela no dejaban de mirarme. Mike parecía resentido y Angela sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.**

**Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Mike y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.**

—**De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas.**

**El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio.**

Los que sabían que iba a pasar, sonrieron con burla en dirección a Bella.

—**El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.**

Ahora todos los que no estaban o no sabían sonrieron con burla recordando la fobia de la sangre de Bella.

—**Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.**

**Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta.**

**Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.**

Todos trataban de no reírse, y Bella trataba de no ganarle el nuevo trono de los rojos a Charlie.

—**Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración.**

**Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.**

**Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.**

-Que irónico.- murmuro Emily demasiado bajo para los oídos humanos; aparte de sorprendiendo a todos los que la escucharon de que allá hablado. (N/a: estoy tratando de incluir a los demás personajes)

—**El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.**

**Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.**

—**Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.**

—**Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.**

— **¿Te sientes débil?**

—**Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión.**

—**Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.**

**No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario.**

Todos se rieron.

— **¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.**

—**Sí —susurré. Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, pensé. Me arrastraré.**

-Dramática.- Dijo Angela, esperen… procesando 90%... 99%... 100%... si es ANGELA; todos se sorprendieron de que ella hablara pero no hicieron comentarios.

**Mike parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.**

**Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.**

— **¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.**

**Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.**

—**Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé.**

**Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.**

—**Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Mike, bastante nervioso.**

— **¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.**

**¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación.**

-Sí que querías verlo.- Dijo Emmet sonriendo burlonamente.

— **¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?**

-Edi-sabelotodo-sobreprotector al rescate.- Dijo Emmet y Kada al mismo tiempo, los dos se miraron sorprendidos al igual que los demás por las coincidencias.

Luego de un poco de medias sonrisas por el comentario y rareza por la coincidencia alguien grito…

-O POR DIOS.- Grito Kada parándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, poniendo las manos en la cara, todos la miraron expectantes.- no pensé que lo volviera a ver.- dijo susurrando para sí misma, en estos momentos todos estaban preocupados.

- Que pasa Kada.- Dijo Carlisle, parándose, para ver a la chilena que ya le empezaban a caer lagrimas silenciosas, para que después levantara la cabeza (¿Cuándo la bajo?) y mirara a Emmet.

-Nunca creí que encontraría a mi hermano perdido.- Dijo mirando fijamente a Emmet, todos al ver que era eso se pusieron más tranquilos, y Emmet abrió sus enooooooormes brazos para ella.

-Ven hermana.- Dijo Emmet con una cara de felicidad pura.

-HERMANOTEEEEE.- Grito y luego salto sobre Emmet una emocionada Kada, para luego empezar a reírse con Emmet, para que luego todos los acompañaran.

Cuando todo se calmo Edward comento:

-Deberías estudiar actuación, serias buena.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Ed, y no eres el único que me lo ha dicho _(n/a: hecho real, de verdad me lo han dicho, en especial cuando puedo llorar para engañar XD) _y también me han dicho que serian buena animadora y comediante _(n/a: también hecho real)_.- dijo con una sonrisa, luego se encogió de hombros.- pero sigo prefiriendo hasta ahora la pediatría (n/a: una especialización en medicina, es el encargado de los niños, etc.), me encanta los niños así que… con eso me quedo contenta.

Carlisle y Rose miraron a Kada con felicidad, Rose, por poder compartir con alguien su felicidad por estar con niños; y Carlisle, por poder compartir (aparte de Ed) sus gustos por ayudar a alguien más.

Todos quedaron callados, como dirigiendo la noticia y continuaron leyendo.

**Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando.**

**Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar.**

**Mike parecía tenso.**

—**Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.**

—**Bella —la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me oyes?**

—**No —gemí—. Vete.**

**Se rió por lo bajo.**

—**La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Mike a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más.**

—**Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Edward. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase.**

—**No —protestó Mike—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.**

**De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. **

-¿Se desmayo?- pregunto Kim, nadie respondió.

**Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.**

-Lo tomare como un no.

**Estaba en brazos de Edward, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.**

— **¡Bájame!**

Todos soltaron una que otra risita.

**Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima.**

-Hazlo, Hazlo, Hazlo…- dijeron Emmet, Jasper y Jacob al mismo tiempo, para mirarse sorprendidos.

Todos miraron obviamente sorprendidos a los muchachos.

-¡HEY!- Grito Kada indignada.- ¡es mi hermano!- tomo a Emmet del brazo y lo abrazo.- ¡consíganse el suyo!

Todos se rieron por el comentario de Kada, pero decidieron seguir con la lectura.

**Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.**

— **¡Eh! —gritó Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.**

**Edward lo ignoró.**

—**Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.**

-Gran forma de conquistar.- Dijo sarcásticamente Emily. Ed solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— **¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté.**

**El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.**

— **¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.**

-La ironía de la vida.- Dijo Kada, al parecer lo dijo demasiado alto, por que los humanos la miraron con una ceja alzada, ella creó una escusa rápida, que en teoría no era una mentira, pero no contaba todo.- El padre de su novio es doctor.- asintieron con eso.- y ella pasa más tiempo con sangre encima que sin, como también más tiempo en el hospital que en su casa.

Todos se rieron, los humano sin sospechar nada, y los otros felices con la escusa.

**No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.**

—**Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose.**

**No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.**

—**Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.**

—**Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Edward.**

**Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edward me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.**

-¡¿QUE TU QUE, CON LA IMAGEN DE MI HIJA?!

El grito de Charlie hiso que hubiera un silencio típico de película, y luego todos se rieron.

-No me refería a ese tipo que tú crees papa.

Con esa respuesta Charlie se empezó a tranquilizar (y el don de Jasper).

—**Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.**

**La enfermera asintió sabiamente.**

—**Siempre le ocurre a alguien.**

-Y ese alguien debía ser Bella

**Edward se rió con disimulo.**

—**Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.**

—**Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.**

— **¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella.**

—**A veces —admití. Edward tosió para ocultar otra carcajada.**

—**Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera.**

—**Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.**

**-**Edward.- reprendió a su hijo Esme, mientras el ponía cara de "yo no mato ni una mosca".

—**Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.**

—**Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.**

-No Bella, no subas más su ego.- Suplico Emmet

—**Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?**

-Te lo dije.- suspiro frustrado Emmet, mientras se echa como saco de papa sobre un sillón.

—**Hacer novillos es saludable.**

**Respiré de forma acompasada.**

—**Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.**

-¿Tan mal me veía?- pregunto Bella subiendo una ceja.

-NO PUEDE SER.- Grito Alice, todos la miraron extrañados.- Isabella Swan, se acaba de preocupar por su apariencia, ESTO ES UN MOMENTO HISTORICO, NECESITO MI CAMARAAAAAA.- se fue corriendo Alice en busca de la cámara, mientras los demás se reían, hasta que sintieron un flash y se callaron; del ligar donde salió el flash estaba Alice sonriendo con una cámara.

-Lo siento Alice.- susurro Kada, todos la miraron extrañados, y vieron la cara de la completa culpa.- revisa tu galería Alice _(N/A: donde se ven las fotos de la cámara)._

Alice reviso su galería y frunció el seño.

-¿Donde está la foto?- pregunto, luego miro a Kada con entendiendo todo, aunque no era nada difícil:

Cara de Culpa + Falta de Foto = A Kada

-No puedes tener nada que les recuerde esto.- susurro lo bastante alto como para que todos la oyeran. Luego de meditarlo pregunta Alice

-¿Luego no recordaremos nada de todo esto?- Pregunto triste.

-No puedo dejarlo.- susurro con una culpa aplastante Kada.- si les dejo podrían cambiar el futuro; no puedo dejar por ejemplo, que Jacob deje de amar a Bella.- estos se sonrojaron.- o que eviten la batalla con los vulturi.- todos abrieron los ojos como platos [los que los conocían o habían escuchado].- o que tu.- apunto a Bella.- casi mueras.- todos abrieron los ojos preocupados.- o que _cambies_.- la manada se tenso.- o que nazca Nessi.- todos fruncieron el seño al no conocer a la/lo nombrada/o.- o la boda.- casi todos sonrieron… _casi…_-o la nueva manada.- la manada frunció el seño preocupados.- o que tu.- apunto a Jacob.- te conviertas en alfa.- a Jacob se le desencajo la mandíbula.- o la muerte de…- se sacudió la cabeza, al darse cuenta que había dicho el futuro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Carlisle incapaz de decir nada más.

-Olvídenlo.- declaro Kada.

-Como quieres que lo olvidemos.- Dijo Alice empezando a alterarse.- acabas de contarnos el futuro, o por dios, quien va a morir…

-Lo siento, no les puedo contar.- todos fruncieron el seño e iban a reclamar.- van a terminar de leer todos los libros, es la única manera de que se enteren.

Todos suspiraron y aceptaron las condiciones, para empezar a leer de nuevo.

—**Ja, Ja.**

**Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.**

—**Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.**

—**Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.**

—**Me aborrece por completo —dijo Edward jovialmente.**

—**No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.**

—**Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.**

-Claroooooo.- Dijo Emmet burlándose de su hermano, Kada suspiro contenta de que no haya cambiado nada en su relación.

— **¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.**

**Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.**

—**Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.**

**Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.**

—**Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto.**

—**Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.**

**Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas.**

-Te imaginas que de verdad giraran.- pregunto Kada a nadie en particular, todos la miraron expectante por un comentario para reír, ya que sabían que los haría reír.- eso lo convertiría en un pueblo alienígena 100%.

Todos rieron con el comentario dándole la razón.

**Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.**

—**Ahí viene otro —avisó.**

**Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.**

—**Tome, ya no la necesito.**

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.**

—**Oh, no —murmuró Edward—. Vámonos fuera de aquí, Bella.**

**Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada.**

—**Confía en mí... Vamos.**

**Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Edward me seguía.**

—**Por una vez me has hecho caso.**

**Estaba sorprendido.**

—**Olí la sangre —le dije, arrugando la nariz.**

Eso no es posible.- Dijo Leah.

-Es Bella.- Dijo Kada, como si eso (cosa que lo hiso) lo resolviera todo.

**Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.**

—**La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo.**

—**Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal.**

**Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.**

— **¿Qué? —le pregunté.**

—**No es nada.**

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edward a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Edward me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que Mike lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.**

—**Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó.**

—**Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle.**

—**Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?**

— **¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.**

—**Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?**

**Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edward, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible:**

—**Claro. Te dije que iría.**

—**Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.**

**Su mirada se posó en Edward otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.**

-Celoso.- Pregunto Emmet con burla en dirección a Mike, que este se sonrojaba a morir (n/a: como ya he dicho en capítulos anteriores, chiste privado)

—**Allí estaré —prometí.**

—**Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.**

—**Hasta la vista —repliqué.**

**Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.**

—**Gimnasia —gemí.**

—**Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Edward se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —murmuró.**

**Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada.**

**Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.**

— **¿Señora Cope?**

— **¿Sí?**

**No la había oído regresar a su mesa.**

—**Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.**

-Manipulador.- Dijo Emmet

-No es verdad.- Dijo Edward.

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si.- Dijo Em

-Que no

-si

-no

-si

-no.- Dijo Ed

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no.- Dijo Ed

-si.- Dijo Em

-no.- Dijo Ed

-si.- Dijo Em

-si.- Dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

-no.- Dijo Em confiado. Luego todos se empezaron a reír.

-Exacto, como tú lo has dicho "no".- se burlo Ed

-Ya niños, paren de pelear.- Dijo Esme

-Si mama.- Dijeron los dos.

—**Edward —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?**

—**No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.**

—**De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella —me deseó en voz alta.**

**Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.**

— **¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?**

**De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.**

—**Caminaré.**

**Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.**

—**Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.**

—**Sin duda.**

**Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.**

—**De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.**

**Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.**

— **¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.**

—**A La Push, al puerto.**

**Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.**

—**En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Acabo de invitarte.**

—**No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.**

**Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.**

—**El blandengue de Mike... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.**

La pareja sonrió.

**Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.**

— **¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido.**

**Edward me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.**

—**Me voy a casa.**

— **¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?**

— **¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé.**

—**Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela.**

**Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.**

-Sin dudarlo.- Dijo Edward besando a su novia

— **¡Déjame! —insistí.**

**Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo.**

**Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.**

— **¡Eres tan insistente!—refunfuñé.**

—**Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.**

—**Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.**

**Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:**

—**Entra, Bella.**

**No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.**

—**Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.**

-Era obvio lo que planeabas.

**Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.**

—**Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente.**

**No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —poniendo un mohín de total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.**

— **¿Claro de luna?—pregunté sorprendida.**

— **¿Conoces a Debussy? —él también parecía estar sorprendido.**

—**No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.**

—**También es uno de mis favoritos.**

-Awwwwwwwwwwww.- se escucho por parte de todas las mujeres al ver la primera coincidencia entre la feliz pareja.

**Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.**

**Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.**

— **¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente.**

**Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.**

—**Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa**

Casi todos rodaron los ojos…_ Casi…_

—**respondí. Alzó las cejas—; he heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga —me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido.**

—**Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes?**

**Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edward contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Charlie.**

-No es mi.- Dijo Charlie, todos lo miraron interrogante, el sonrió.- es nuestra.

Todos se emocionaron por el comentario de Charlie, tal vez no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos, pero sus acciones mostraban cuanto amaba a su hija.

**Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.**

—**Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa.**

—**No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo.**

—**Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta —me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto.**

**Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.**

—**En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Phil?**

**Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.**

—**Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.**

— **¿Lo apruebas?**

— **¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere.**

—**Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo.**

— **¿El qué?**

— **¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?**

**De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.**

-Admite que tu suegra te adora.-Dijo Emmet tratando de molestar a su hermano, pero lo único que logro fue que el sonriera feliz.

—**E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente.**

—**Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló.**

**Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.**

— **¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?**

—**Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.**

— **¿Cuál es la tuya?**

**Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.**

— **¿Crees que puedo asustar?**

**Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.**

—**Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.**

— **¿Te doy miedo ahora?**

**La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente—**

—**No.**

**La sonrisa reapareció.**

—**Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.**

**Se puso en guardia de inmediato.**

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

— **¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho.**

—**Sí.**

**Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?**

—**Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad.**

—**Lo siento —murmuré.**

—**En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.**

—**Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.**

—**Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.**

-Gracias hijo.- Dijo Carlisle mientras Edward le sonreía; mientras tanto Esme se paraba e iba a abrazar a su hijo.

-Gracias.- le susurro.

-ABRAZO FAMILIAR.- Gritaron Emmet y Alice mientas iban a abrazar a los a Esme y Edward, que ya se les habían unido Rose y Jasper, mientras que Carlisle Abrazaba a su pequeña y abrazaba a su esposa con la otra mano, y eran estrangulados por los abrazos de Emmet.

Todos los demás sonrieron ante el abrazo familiar y el amor que se podía ver entre cada integrante.

Kada, decidió que lo mejor era tomar una foto a ese cuadro tan hermoso; ya que, era la única que sabía que la foto de Bella del "momento histórico" que estaba desaparecida, se encontraba en su celular, así que, sigilosa y callada (hasta para un vampiro) tomo una foto, escondiéndolo rápidamente ya que Alice se daba vuelta.

-Únete Bella, eres parte de la familia también.- Bella con una sonrisa en la cara, se unió al abrazo, mientras que nadie se fijaba en Kada, ella toma una foto donde se muestran las caras felices de cada uno. Iba a guardar todos los recuerdos ella, para que, cuando hayan pasado todos los acontecimientos que relatan los libros, les devolviera los recuerdos y dejaría recordar todo lo que ha pasado aquí. Suspiro. Luego de eso todos se fueron a sentar en sus asientos en silencio pero con una sonrisa enorme y continuaron leyendo.

—**Eres muy afortunado.**

—**Sé que lo soy.**

— **¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.**

—**A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.**

—**Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.**

**Yo no quería salir del coche.**

—**Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.**

**Me sonrió.**

—**Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiré.**

-Muy cierto.- Dijo Ben, en un murmullo.

**Rompió a reír.**

—**Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.**

— **¿No te voy a ver mañana?**

—**No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.**

— **¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?**

**Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.**

-Por eso te amo.- Dijo Edward besando a Bella.

-Qué asco.- Dijo Kada, cuando vio que se separaban los enamorados agrego.- ahí niños aquí saben.- luego susurro, lo bastante alto para que todos los escucharan.- malditos pervertidos, quieren ganarle el puesto a mi hermanote y Rose.

Todos al escuchar eso se rieron menos Bella, Edward y… Charlie. Emmet empezó a hacer un berrinche que le querían quitar su puesto; cuando lograron tranquilizarlo a él… y a Charlie continuaron la lectura.

—**Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.**

-¿Allá?- pregunto Charlie con sorpresa. Solo recibió un asentimiento de parte de ambos.

—**Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.**

— **¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?**

**Asentí desvalida.**

—**No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo...**

Todos se empezaron a reír de acuerdo con ese comentario (excepto las %#$# de Jessica y Lauren)

**¿De acuerdo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente.**

—**Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Edward aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.**

-Es el fin.- Dijo Leah.- ¿Quién lee ahora?

-Yo lo hare.- Dijo Esme, Leah le paso el libro a Esme para que pudiera leer.

-Este capítulo se llama **Cuentos de miedo**…- Dijo Esme, pero fue interrumpida por un teléfono, en el aire se escuchaba "What The Hell" de Avril Lavigne, Kada tomo su teléfono y contesto.

-¿Alo?- pregunto, todos trataron (y algunos lograron) escuchar.

-_Pía, ¿Dónde estás y cuanto te falta para que llegues?- _pregunto la voz de una mujer.

**-**Estoy enla plaza que está al otro lado del condominio mama, voy partiendo para allá.- Dijo Kada rápidamente, como si tuviera eso pensado hace tiempo.

_-Te espero, chao.- _Dijo la voz ahora sabemos que era su mama.

-Bye.- Y colgó.- Bueno como bien habrán escuchado llamo mi mama, y me tengo que ir si no quiero que sospeche, que estoy en otro país, así que me voy.- termino con una sonrisa. BYE, nos veremos mañana.

-Pero no crees que es muy temprano.- dijo Kim con extrañeza, luego vio su reloj de mano.- son las 5:27 P.M.- término diciendo con cara de que es muy temprano.

-Acá sí, pero en mi país con el suyo, tenemos 5 horas de diferencia, allá son 5 horas más tarde, ósea que son las 10:27 P.M. así que nos vemos mañana o en un rato, cuando se duerman vengo para acá, ¿dale?- todos asintieron, luego ella sonrió y una luz salió de ella, todos cerraron los ojos por la luz que duro un segundo y cuando los abrieron Kada ya no estaba.

-Guau.- era lo que decían todos.

-Bueno.- Dijo Carlisle.- ¿por qué no continuamos?

Todos asintieron y empezaron a ver a Esme.

-Como dije, este capítulo se llama **Cuentos de miedo**.- Dijo Esme

Chan. Chan. Chan. Chan. Chan. Chan.

Les gusto lo odiaron, lo vomitaron, les encanto, lo amaron, dejen sus comentarios poooooor fissssssssssssss, y traten de no matarme por no haber publicado, tratare de publicar más seguido, y esta semana publicare otro, como recompensa por mi atraso.

Las quiere Mucho

Kada

*"_Lo intentare", no dependerá de mí, sino de ustedes, si recibo más de 20 reviews o mensaje o como sea, de que si quieren, lo hare después de terminar este libro, tienes para juntar todos esos reviews hasta que termine este libro_

**10 reviews = ACTUALIZACION**

Pero por esta vez, en dos capítulos tiene que juntar los 10 reviews, ya que les prometí un capitulo "gratis" como ofrenda de paz.


End file.
